Ma Chao The Explorer
by Heixarn Mizu
Summary: Di DN ada ‘Mello The Explorer’, di APH ada ‘Italy The Explorer’. Sekarang di DW ada ‘Ma Chao The Explorer’. AU, menggunakan latar belakang dunia Dora. Review?


Shishishi, kembali dengan saya yang abal ini. Just for fun, just for fun~ Hua.. saya belom dapet ide buat Battle of Yi Ling, neh, ada yang mau kasih ide? Kebetulan saya lagi menggarap Battle of Chi Bi, ditunggu aja ya~

Summary : Di DN ada 'Mello The Explorer', di APH ada 'Italy The Explorer'. Sekarang di DW ada 'Ma Chao The Explorer'. AU, menggunakan latar belakang dunia Dora.

Warning : sudah pasti abalness, gajeness, bahasa tidak saya jamin ke-higienisannya (?), mis-typo (mungkin?), AU, dll.

Ma Chao The Explorer

©Saya

Dynasty Warriors

©KOEI

"La la la~"senandung Ma Chao, bocah bandel di suatu negri. Ia berjalan dengan riang, tak jelas mau kemana, tampaknya sih mau pamer baju barunya yang bercorak naga tuh..

"Oi, Ma Chao~"panggil Zhao Yun. Ma Chao pun memalingkan mukanya ke Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun itu anak yang baik bin alim, entah kenapa bisa temenan ama Ma Chao yang bandel itu. "Woa.. baju baru ya??"tanya Zhao Yun dengan mata berbinar, agak-agak iri juga ngeliat baju Ma Chao. Tentu Ma Chao bangga dong. "Ehehe.. iya dong!"

Kemudian Guan Ping, teman Ma Chao yang lain datang. "Hei, pagi temen-temen!!"sapanya. "Pagi~!"balas Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun. "Hei, udah beli komik baru belum? Katanya Sengoku Basara, Warrior Orochi, ama Kingdom Hearts udah ada yang baru lho!"kata Guan Ping bersemangat. Sebagai seorang otaku, tentu saja Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun bersemangat. "Oke, ayo yuk!"

"Eh, tapi.. aku gak tau jalan lho.."desis Zhao Yun. "Aku juga."kata Guan Ping. "Lho? Aku juga."kata Ma Chao.

Sunyi mendadak. Sound effect jangkrik ngakak (?)mulai berkumandang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Ma Chao memecahkan kesunyian yang gak penting itu.

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita liat di Peta-ku aja."tawar Ma Chao. Guan Ping dan Zhao Yun mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ya udah, kalo gitu kita nyayi ya."kata Ma Chao. "Lho? Buat apa?"tanya Guan Ping. "Buat manggil petaku. Si peta reseh sih, gak mau dateng kalo gak nyanyi umbrella sambil joget." Guan Ping dan Zhao Yun sweatdrop. Akhirnya, dengan sangat gak rela mereka bertiga pun mulai nyanyi plus nari, dan tengok kanan kiri kalo-kalo ada orang lewat. Untung aja jalan masih sepi.

POFF! Si peta pun keluar. Dengan cekikikan, si peta pun bertanya, "Apa yang.. hihihi.. bisa kubantu.. hihihi.." Muka mereka bertiga pun kecut. "Kurang asem! Enak aja kamu Kongming ngebuat kita jadi bahan hiburan gratis!"sahut Ma Chao sewot. "Eh, masih mending daripada aku nyuruh kamu nari caramelldansen 2 jam ato bertapa 2 malem di Bukit Merah." Zhuge Liang berusaha ngebela diri. "Iya, iya sekarang tolong tunjukkan kepada kami bagaimana cara pergi ke Toko Buku."kata Zhao Yun.

Tunggu! Dimana theme song peta yang biasanya muncul di Dora?! "Enak aja author sialan, udah bagus aku mau jadi chara di fic ini. Kalo nyanyi kayak anak autis gitu apa kata istriku?!"kata Zhuge itu. Oke, lanjut.

TRING! Peta pun terisi oleh 3 kotak yang bergambar danau, jembatan, ama toko buku. Sayang, gambarnya kayak anak tk, jelek. Maklum, Zhuge (atau kongming)kan bukan Leonardo da Vinci.

"Pertama-tama, kalian harus melewati danau buaya. Hati-hati, danau ini penuh buaya Lu Bu, buaya galak yang siap mencaplokmu sampai habis,"jelas Kongming, "Lalu, kalian harus melewati jembatan milik Zhang Jiao. Kalian juga harus hati-hati, karena untuk melewati jembatan ini, Zhang Jiao suka memberikan dare yang aneh-aneh. Lalu, sampailah kalian di Toko Buku Yuan Shao."

Ma Chao ngangguk-ngangguk. "Baik, makasih ya!" Zhuge pun kembali ke dalam tas Ma Chao. "Nah, ayo kita ke danau buaya!"

"Hiiey.. serem.."kata Guan Ping ketakutan. Menurut pepatah lama, andaikan pandangan bisa membunuh, pasti mereka bertiga sekarang udah tinggal nama. Persis seperti yang dibilang Zhuge, buaya Lu Bu benar-benar keliatan galak, selain itu badannya besar-besar, serta jumlahnya bejibun. Trio kita ini tidak berani mendekati tepi. Padahal di tepi danau udah ada kapal kecil yang sudah siap. 'Waduh, gimana nih?'pikir mereka bertiga.

AHA! Mendadak muncul bohlam di atas kepala Ma Chao. "Aku tau! Begini.. pst.. pst.. pst.."bisiknya ke Zhao Yun dan Guan Ping. Mereka pun menempel suatu gambar di sisi lain danau. "Hoi~ Buaya jelek, galak, idup pula, liat sini deh!!!"teriak Guan Ping. Muka buaya-buaya itu yang semula marah mendadak jadi kayak orang jatuh cinta gitu. Bahkan mata mereka udah jadi lope-lope gitu. Mereka segera menghampiri gambar itu. Guan Ping cepat-cepat ngacir dari situ menuju kapal yang siap itu.

Apa pasal para buaya itu menghampiri gambar? Begini gambar itu adalah gambar Diao Chan, gambar ratu buaya yang terkenal di seluruh jagat raya akan kecantikannya. Untuk Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, dan Guan ping tentu aja kagak napsu ngeliat gambar tersebut, tapi untuk buaya? Maka danau pun kosong dan mereka dengan tenang melewati danau ini.

"YEY! BERHASIL!"teriak mereka bertiga setelah dapat menjejakkan kakinya ke daratan. Bahkan Zhao Yun sempet sujud syukur dulu. Setelah merayakan keberhasilan mereka, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Nah, itu dia tujuan kita berikutnya. Jembatan Zhang Jiao."tunjuk Guan Ping ke jembatan yang keliatannya rusak dan tua itu. Saat mereka ingin melangkah melewati jembatan, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk. 'Buset, jelek amat nih orang. Rambutnya kayak singa gitu. Apa dia abis kesamber petir ya?'pikir mereka jijik. "HEI! Untuk melewati jembatanku ini, kalian harus melakukan apa pun yang aku suruh!!"kata Zhang Jiao. "Lalu, apa yang akan kami lakukan?"tanya Zhao Yun. "Ehehehe.. kalian harus membawakan tarian CARAMELLDANSEN!" (Betulan, kalo buka youtube, di bagian DW ada video yang isinya chara chibi DW nari caramelldansen. Sumpah, kagak jelas banget gerakannya.)

"APUAA?!!!"teriak mereka bertiga, shock. Gila aja, udah tadi pagi nanggung aib dengan nari Umbrella, sekarang nari Caramelldansen. "Kalian mao lewat kagak?!"sahut Zhang Jiao sambil melotot galak. "Eh.. iya deh, iya.."ucap Ma Chao pasrah. 'DEMI KOMIK BARUUU!!!'teriak mereka dalam hati.

Setelah Zhang Jiao memutar lagu pengiringnya, maka mereka pun mulai menari. Pinternya lagi, Zhang Jiao merekam momen bersejarah ini. "Hihihi.. buat dimasukin di fb, pasti heboh."katanya sambil menahan tawa. Trio Shu yang lagi nari itu berusaha menahan marah. 'Sialaaaan!!!'maki mereka.

Lagu pun habis. Zhang Jiao mempersilakan mereka untuk lewat. "Silakan.. silakan.. Wakakak, tunggu saja, nanti video-nya segera ku upload." Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, dan Guan Ping pasang tampang budek pura-pura gak denger.

Akhirnya, di kejauhan mulai terlihat Toko Buku Zhang Jiao. "Akhirnya kita sampe juga setelah melakukan hal-hal nista ituuu!!"ucap Ma Chao haru, air mata mulai mengalir deras. Guan ping dan Zhao Yun sweatdrop plus ilpil melihat kelakuan Ma Chao. Mereka segera pun masuk ke toko buku.

"Lho, kok gak ada ya??"ujar Guan Ping yang sibuk membongkar-bongkar tumpukan buku komik. Yuan Shao cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Tunggu! Jangan diberantakin itu, aduduh.. Kalian nyari apaan sih?!"

"Sengoku Basara, Warriors Orochi ama Kingdom Hearts, pak!!"kata mereka kompak. Yuan Shao menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Oh.. itu mah udah abis.."

Mereka bertiga pun kompak jawsdrop berjamaah. "A.. apa?!"kata Zhao Yun gak percaya. "Iya, tadi tiga anak perempuan yang baru keluar itu sudah membeli stok yang tersisa. Stok berikutnya baru datang minggu depan."

JDAR! Petir pun menyambar mereka. 'Anj**t! Jadi si Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, dan Zhen Ji tadi senyum-senyum iseng karena tau kita bakal beli komik baru dan mereka udah ngabisin stoknya.'pikir Ma Chao. "Ja.. jadi untuk apa pengorbanan kita kalo akhirnya kita gak jadi beli komik.."ucap Guan Ping lesu. Mereka pun dengan gak rela pulang ke rumah masing-masing berbekal muka kusut dan lemes. Jangan lupa, mereka bertiga puun harus siap menanggung malu karena video yang akan disebarkan Zhang Jiao nanti.

Oke, nista amat nih ya?? Sudahlah, yang penting review aja yoa?

Review, onegai?


End file.
